bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tennō Asakura
| image = | name =Tennō Asakura | kanji =天王・朝倉 | romanji =Asakura Tennou | race = Sōzōshin | birthday = | age = 2000 Years old | gender =Male | height = 5ft | weight =120 lbs | eyes =Blue | hair =White | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Asadal | marital status =Single | relatives =Asakura Family | education =Asadal Academy | status =Active | shikai =Gen'yūmaru | bankai =Tōji Gen'yūmaru | sinsaeng jeongsu =Deulaegon Hwangje }} Tennō Asakura (天王・朝倉, Heavenly King, Morning Treasury) is a member of the Asakura Family that resides along the outskirts of Asadal. Appearance Personality Background Introductions Incident Recent History Powers and Abilities Bone-Shattering Spiritual Pressure: Being exposed to the Oin caused a large spike in his spiritual pressure and allowed him to reach levels not commonly seem in spiritual beings. His spiritual pressure is large enough that he is insensible to others unless he lowers it to their level, existing within a fourth dimension of power like Sōsuke Aizen when he infused himself with the Hōgyoku. This large spiritual pressure affords him certain advantages but also hinders him as he cant fully control his powers. Hyper Speed Movement: While he no longer uses traditional Hohō, Tennō has been noted to not need the skill any longer as his speed has far surpassed the need. He has been noted to vanish on the spot and when he does all trace of his spirit vanishes as well as if "he was never there." Hand to Hand Combatant: Swordsmanship Specialist: Ōin-Enhanced Strength: Ōin-Enhanced Regeneration: Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Gen'yūmaru, see here Gen'yūmaru (幻幽丸, Gen'yuumaru; literally meaning "Confined to an Illusion of Perfection") is the zanpakutō and when in it's sealed state, it takes the appearance of a normal katana, with a quite complex cross guard resembling an eight-paned window. The guard itself is gray with white stripes, and the sheath is also a startling white. * Shikai: To release his shikai he utters the phrase, "Cut quietly." (カット静かに, kizu jojo) and his katana shrinks down to a forked dagger with a small tan sheathe, and a black hilt that has a hole in it towards the top. : Shikai Special Ability: :* Wire Creation: From the bottom of the hilt, Tennō can create a type of reiatsu infused metal wire tipped with a triangular metal piece that he can use in conjunction with his other abilities as well as for basic combat. The wire conducts electrical currents and can regenerate if cut, due to it being made of his own reiatsu. Another interesting note is that the wire's length is determined by how much reiatsu he has in reserve, shown by how long it gets when he is in Bankai. It also supports electrical based kido, allowing them to be used in a different manner. :*'Molecular Manipulation:' Gen'yūmaru's shikai has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. This ability has also been shown to destroy the bond between shinigami and their zanpakutō spirits although there are only two cases of this occurring, It is a devastating power. :** Lightning arcs: By concentrating Gen'yūmaru's shikai ability into the blade itself, he can alter matter in the air to create arcs of electrical energy, which can take the form of lightning or of a crescent wave. A small burst of this electrical energy can render a foe unconscious, but a full powered blast is more than capable of killing a target with ease, as well as being able to completely throw an opponent backwards if they actually manage to survive the initial shock. Gen'yūmaru can control the intensity of this ability and does so frequently, as he has been shown to turn the intensity of the attack down and use it in a torturous manner on some opponents due to the severe pain it causes it's victims. :** Molecular Manipulation: Chain Effect: Like the previous ability, this technique is not actually named by Gen'yūmaru when attacking, it also derives itself from the shikai's core ability like it's predecessor. The effect of this ability is achieved by either wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by the shikai, by stabbing the target with the dagger, or by successfully hitting a target with the Lightning arcs ability; Gen'yūmaru can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a "chain effect", hence the name. The jolt from this technique is powerful enough to send those affected by it reeling, and even knock them into unconsciousness. :** Flame Generation: Like with his other two abilities this doesn't have a name but stems from his molecular manipulation powers, with it he can create flames like with his lightning arc power. Using this power he can create flames as hot as those found inside a nuclear power plant or the temperatures akin to a volcanic eruption, but using this side of his powers is risky for him as if he loses control his flames will continue to burn and engulf both him and his opponent and then wont stop spreading until the surrounding area is burned to ashes. * Bankai: Tōji Gen'yūmaru (冬至幻幽丸, Touji Gen'yuumaru; literally meaning "The Winter Solstice Confined to an Illusion of Perfection") is the name of his bankai form and once he utters the phrase he is enveloped in a pillar of light and spiritual pressure to which he slices his way out of. After he cuts his way out he takes an appearance of a mummy-like being that is covered head to toe with bandages and he has sharp teeth. His shikai's blade also changes shape taking the form of a gauntlet on his left arm, this gauntlet allows for all the same abilities his shikai state allowed just now its a close ranged weapon taking a golden appearance with Egyptian runes running the length of it. :Bankai Special Ability: All his known powers in bankai are enhanced versions of his shikai form. :*'Vast Untapped Spiritual Pressure:'When using his bankai his spiritual energy are enhanced to unheard of levels. His very presence while in bankai causes weaker souls to burst into flames or are electrocuted on the spot. As he has powers over molecular manipulation, he can cause the effects via a twitch. :*''Instantaneous Speed:' :*'Kaen''' (火焔, Blaze): This is one of the techniques Tōji Gen'yūmaru developed and its one of his most powerful as it takes his molecular manipulation to new levels as he speeds up the molecules in himself until they burst. Using this technique can leave a scar on the area as the flames are far hotter than anything found on earth but using it more than twice in a given battle can cause death for him. :*'Hotaru' (蛍, Lightning Bug): Not Yet Revealed * Sinsaeng Jeongsu: Deulaegon Hwangje (드래곤 황제, "Dragon Emperor") is the name of Tennō variation of the Sinsaeng Jeongsu which he achieved after reading the notes he found in the Asakura archives. this is an incomplete form of the true Sinsaeng Jeongsu that other Sōzōshin such as Seireitou Kawahiru or Madara Kawahiru have achieved and as such is very unstable. Once invoked he changes into a large spectral dragon that reveals the true self of this Asakura.